The Teenage Years
by Summer Blossom
Summary: Being a teenager can be hard. But with the help of your friends and the ones you love, maybe it could be slightly easier. Troy&Gabriella Zeke&Sharpay Chad&Taylor Kelsi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This idea just came to me. Tell me if I should continue it. It may be boring in the first couple of chapters, but soon twists and surprises will come.

The Teenage Years

Gabriella's POV

I walked out of Science class with one thought in my mind: 'What was I going to wear to Taylor's party on Saturday?'. This simple thought had been pestering me the whole day.

Why, you ask?

Because I wanted to impress a certain Troy Bolton, and I'm not afraid to say. I've told everyone except him.

What? I'm not a wimp! I've only known him for 4 years. 4 very long years...

Ok. So maybe I'm little afraid!

But wouldn't you? I'm sure half of you are scared to tell your crush you like them.

I met up with Taylor and we talked for a little before Troy walked to us in a hurry. He looked like he was laughing really hard. "Guys, you have to come over quickly!" He said running over. I looked at Taylor. She just shrugged. I ran over to Troy and there in front of my eyes was Chad, in a ballerina outfit, with a tiara on hid head and a plastic wand in his left hand.

Yes, you heard me right. And you can guess my immediate reaction. I looked at Taylor.

Yep. Same reaction.

Soon we burst out laughing. I laughed so hard I was crying. Troy could barely talk.

"He...lost...bet" he said, trying to breath. I looked up and saw Chad glaring at Troy. "What was the bet?" I asked him. He simply walked away, skipping down the hall.

Eh. Probably another part the bet. If it's not, then my suspicions of Chad being crazy would be confirmed true.

"We had a bet that if Miss. Darbus gave him an F on his test, he would have to dress like a ballerina princess. You can guess who won the 20 bucks." said Troy, his laughing ceasing at last.

Taylor decided to check up on her poor humiliated boyfriend.

Oh yeah. Taylor and Chad decided to hookup this year. I feel really happy for them, but sometimes I feel really lonely when I see them cuddle or kiss.

Sigh. Im a hopeless romantic, I know.

I felt eyes looking at me, and I turned around to see Troy staring me. He quickly looked away and I thought I saw him blush.

Did he?

Nah. It was probably a figment of my imagination.

I turned around and walked to my locker where I saw Taylor, all packed up and ready to go to our next class, which was Math. We talked for a while and Taylor said that Chad was scarred for life after what happened,

I find that hard to believe.

Wait until you accidently see your dad wearing your dress and dancing in front of your former crush for entertainment and then we'll talk.

And yes, that really happened, unfortunately.

I snapped out of my trance and looked at Taylor, who had a knowing smirk on her face. "It's not what you think it is." I said to her, defending myself. Although thinking of Troy is much better than of the latter. "Ahuh.." she said, with a look on her face that read 'your-a-big-liar'. "Really!" I said. "Never mind. Let's just go to Math." She said, shaking her head. I rolled my eyes before following her. Soon I was sitting on my desk, waiting for class. And you can probably guess who sits by me. Yep. Troy.

Boy, I am becoming too predictable...

"Hey." He said, looking at me with those blue eyes that made me melt every time I saw them.

"Hey Troy. What's up? Other than the Chad ordeal." I said, smirking at him. :Eh. Nothing much. Chad is still mad he lost the bet. Hey, want to come over to my house this afternoon?" I saw that he was really anxious for me to say yes.

"I don't know. I might be able to pencil you in..." I said, teasing him.

"Please?" He did his signature puppy pout, which he knew I couldn't resist.

"Fine..I think I'll manage to see you even thought I was extremely busy.."

"Yay!" He said, grinning.

How I love to talk with him. We could talk for hours and not get bored.

"Ahem! Can you guys flirt with each other somewhere else?" said a familiar voice.

"Sharpay, why are you in this class? I thought you went to English.." I said to her.

"They moved me here after they saw that Ryan was doing better without me there." she said in an annoyed tone. "Gee, I wonder why..." said Troy sarcastically. I giggled and Sharpay glared at us. The class went by quickly and before I knew it, I was in Troy's red convertible on my way to my house.

Troy's POV:

I am seriously going to kill myself one day if I don't tell her I loved her.

Yes, you heard right. I loved Gabriella Montez and I'm not ashamed to say it. It's really sad that I knew her for 4 years and I still haven't told her my feelings.

Especially Chad, who has never stopped teasing me about her. Luckily, I got even today. Need I say anything else?

So here I was, sitting next to her, driving to her house to hang out and do homework. I didn't know what I was going to say. Luckily, she spoke first. "What are you going to give me?" she asked.

Ack! How did you figure that out?!?

"I can tell because you were so hyper for me to go with you." she said, smiling.

I mentally slapped myself. I really should work on that.

"Ok, here." I quickly took my bag off the floor and fished around for it. "Aha!" I said as I found the box holding the precious jewelry. I gave it to her and she opened it. A soft gasp came her mouth as she saw the small silver locket engraved with her initials. I parked by her house and put the locket on for her. My gift: a huge hug.

I really should do this often.

**A/N:** Ok. Tell me if I should continue this. I know this is kinda short, but I'll try to make this longer. Oh, and a huge twist is coming soon. See if you can spot it. D


	2. Chapter 2

1

A/N: Ack. So I made a mistake in the last chapter. My bad! Just to clear it up, they're at Gabriella's house and they were planning to go there in the beginning.

The Teenage Years

Chad's POV:

Argh! I am going to kill that boy! Do you know how embarrassing it is to dress up as a ballerina princess and go skipping around. I almost got detention by Miss. Darbus because she thought it was a prank. When I told her what happened, she burst out laughing. How embarrassing is that?!? Anyways, I was thinking about revenge when Taylor came up to me. "Were you stalking me?!?" I said in mock-shock. Taylor laughed and said, "Your girlfriend can't follow you home?" I sighed, taking her hand. "You could always tell me." I said to her smiling. "And refuse the option of scaring you? I think not!"she said, grinning. I shook my head. Today was NOT my day.

Taylor smiled at me while we walked to my house. We usually talked about school and such, but I think today she wanted me to reflect on the dangers of betting on things I can't win. When we made it to my house, my mom was waiting for me in the kitchen. She looked upset, and was holding something. "Chad Danforth, may I have a word with you in the living room? You sister's in there already." Uh oh. We rarely had family meetings unless it was important. "Taylor, I want you there to" she said softly, just as Taylor was about to leave. Sighing, she walked into the living room with me. Sitting next to my sister, I saw that she had a worried look on her face. My mom cleared her voice and we all looked at her. "Now, this morning, while you guys were in school, I was in the bathroom where I saw _this _in the wastebasket." She held up the item and gasped when I saw what it was. A condom. "Mom, It wasn't me, I swear! Me and Taylor aren't even ready for that!" I said to my mom, telling the honest truth. My mom nodded and looked at Marissa, my sister. She gulped, and looked down. " It was dad's?" she tried to lie. My mom shook her head. "Young lady, you know how I feel about this! You aren't ready for sex! How could you do this?!?" cried my mom. "Mom, I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't think-" My mom cut her off. "That's right. You didn't think. Marissa, go to you room. I'll continue this talk with you later. And believe me, you are NOT off the hook." she shook her head, and I saw hurt in her eyes. Marissa was near tears, and she ran up to her room. My mom looked at me and Taylor. " I'm sorry you had to see that. I don't usually lash out at her like this, but this was just too upsetting. What I do wrong? " she asked, and I saw she was close to crying. "You didn't do anything. She was the one who did wrong, not you." said Taylor as she got up and gave my mom a hug. After hugging back, my mom spoke to me. "Chad, I'm really proud of you for not going too fast with Taylor. I just don't want anything bad happening to you." Sighing, I led Taylor to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, babe." she said, giving me a quick kiss. She walked out and I closed the door. Walking to my room, I made sure to call Troy. Revenge can wait for now.

Kelsi's POV:

I was walking to my house when Jason caught up with me. He seemed a bit flushed. "Awww, what's wrong? You ran too much? " I teased. He made a face and I snickered. Jason shook his head and said, "Kelsi, you have to hid me. Zeke is going to pummel me for ruining his dads cake." Sure enough, I heard Zeke's distant shouting. "Jason, the things you get yourself into." I said, shaking my head. Quickly taking his hand, pulled him into my house. "You owe me big time." I whispered. Jason nodded. "Thanks" her said. After a few minutes, Kelsi said, "I think it's safe to go out now. You'll have to make a dash for your house, but you'll make it." Jason nodded and walked out, running to his house. I looked around. My mom wasn't there like I though she would be. Neither was my dad. " Jacob? Are you there?" I shouted. Sure enough, there came a small 'yeah' coming from upstairs. I walked up the stairs to his room and saw that he was watching tv. He had a bored face on. "Where are mom and dad?" I asked, curious. "They had to go out on an important errand." said Jacob, yawning. "Something about Chad's sister or something." Looking at the tv again, I could tell he really wasn't too interested at telling me more info. Running to my room, I quickly called everyone so we can meet up at the park. Something was telling me that from now on, everything was about to become a lot more complicated.


End file.
